Inoue Kikuko
– real name , also known as and – is a professional voice actress and singer. She is the voice provider of Macne Coco White and Macne Coco Black. Biography Inoue was born in Yokosuka, Kanagawa, on September 25, 1964 as Inoue Kikuko (井之上喜久子). Inoue's vocal roles are usually female characters characterized as dignified, reserved, beautiful, kind, regal, mature or domestic. For example, Belldandy (Oh My Goddess!), a goddess who is kind, compassionate and skilled at domestic tasks. Kasumi Tendo (Ranma ½) is an older sister who has taken over domestic duties after the death of her mother, and who acts as a counterbalance to the more rambunctious members of her family. Notably, both Kasumi and Belldandy are almost parallels of each other due to their roles as domestics in a home which could explode into chaos at any moment. She also plays Rune Venus in El-Hazard, a princess and leader of her country; as well as Kazami Mizuho in Please Teacher!, a sensible, strong-hearted alien agent in charge of observing humanity that ends up falling in love with an earthling. She occasionally takes on roles which are more sultry, such as Corvette in Idol Project, a curvaceous dancer who flirts quite intensely with Mimu, the young heroine. In the hentai OVA Ogenki Clinic, she provides the voice of a sex-crazed nurse."Voice Actress Kikuko Inoue to Appear at Otakon". Anime News Network. June 18, 2009. Also, as Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, she was an antagonist the main characters have to contend with more than once. On very rare occasions she takes male roles, such as Tsubasa Oozora from Captain Tsubasa ROAD to 2002, as she has stated that these roles allow her to shout, which she finds "liberating". She is referred to as Onee-chan (おねえちゃん) and stayed with the title on her official site and a few albums because of her role as Kasumi Tendo in Ranma ½; this is confirmed in her online profile.official site's profile (Wayback Machine). Onee-chan's profile. She believes that in her past life she was a fish and therefore uses fish as her trademark.Otakon Day One - Kikuko Inoue Panel Q&A, Pt 2. She made a guest appearance at the 2007 Animazement anime convention in Durham, North Carolina for an autograph and Q&A session.2007 guest page. (dead link) When asked her age, she often responds that she is only 17, which has become a running gag at events as well as anime shows. At an Otakon 2009 panel, she explained that the number 17 was an aesthetic choice.Otakon Day One - Kikuko Inoue Panel Q&A, Pt 1. After voice acting Belldandy from the Ah! My Goddess anime, subsequent chapters of the manga used Inoue's distinctive style as the basis for Belldandy's character. She won Best Supporting Voice Actress in the 4th Seiyu Awards."4th Annual Seiyū Award Winners Announced". Anime News Network. In 2016, at the 10th Seiyu Awards, she won the Kazue Takahashi Award for "the female performer who broadens the profession of voice acting in every form of media.""Some of the 10th Annual Seiyū Awards Winners Announced". Anime News Network. Inoue is married, and has a daughter named Honoka."Voice Actress Kikuko Inoue's Daughter Makes Live Singing Debut". Anime News Network. Honoka uses Inoue as her stage "family" name and she is also a voice actress and singer. Macne Series On September 30, 2009, the Mac Fan magazine for Mac computer users unveiled Macne Coco, the "older sister" to its ongoing Macne Nana virtual singer project voiced by Inoue Kikuko."Kikuko Inoue Voices Macne Nana Virtual Singer's 'Sister'". Anime News Network. Inoue was very involved with the new character's production, choosing the name Coco, requesting that she was seventeen-years-old, and suggesting that she have pink hair and a ponytail.【Mac音ナナ】池澤春菜の天声姫語2009年9月号『お姉ちゃんが出来る編』. NicoNicoDouga.【Mac音ナナ】池澤春菜の天声姫語2009年10月号『お姉ちゃんスタジオ編』. NicoNicoDouga. Trivia *Her blood type is O."Inoue Kikuko profile". Office Anemone. *Her hobbies are swimming and humming. *Her special skill is flower arranging. *She also provides the voice for the Japanese VOCALOID, Haruno Sora. References External Links *Wikipedia Navigation Category:Voice Providers